


Sister

by magickmoons



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lowered inhibitions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: It appeared that Dr. Fraiser had given Major Carter what O'Neill called 'the good stuff.'





	Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever and a half ago and just found it while I was cleaning out my files. I think this was for a taming the muse prompt: sister. Just some random cuteness and fluff between Sam and Teal'c.

As he headed for the curtained off area at the far end of the infirmary, Teal’c slowed when he heard Major Carter apparently engaged in conversation. Judging by the sing-song, slightly slurred quality, it appeared that Dr. Fraiser had given her what O'Neill called 'the good stuff.' 

"And it's not as if I'm not around attractive men. I work with the three hottest guys on this base. Really, really hot." Her voice trailed off for a minute. Teal’c paused outside of the curtain surrounding her bed, uncertain if he should interrupt. He did not hear any response before she continued.

"And they think of me as their sister! Little sister, big sister, twin sister, whatever. A sister is a sister. I'm not sure any of them even know I'm a girl half the time. It's not fair."

Teal'c still heard no response and stepped back a pace or two and landed a couple of deliberately loud footsteps before drawing back the curtain slightly. As he suspected, she was alone, apparently completely unaware that she was talking to air. It is possible that Dr. Fraiser had been there when the conversation began and been called away. It was also possible that the pain medicine was causing Major Carter to hallucinate or carry on a conversation that had begun in a half-dream.

She slowly swiveled her head around to look at Teal'c and a bright smile lit her face. It was the genuine smile, the one where he could think of her as Samantha Carter, all dimples and teeth and sparkling eyes. He pulled the curtain shut behind him and sat down next to the bed.

"Teal'c! You know I'm a girl right?"

He nodded seriously. "Indeed I do, Major Carter."

"And you know I'm not your sister, right?"

Teal’c considered his answer. He had treated her as a sister, tried to transfer the warrior-brother bond to this strange new relationship, completely unheard of in Jaffa society. As they had worked together over the years and his respect for her had grown, for her bravery and her intelligence and her loyalty, he had hidden behind that warrior bond, purposely ignoring the growing affection on top of the attraction that he had always felt for her.

"I am quite certain of that fact."

"So why don't you do something about it?" She reached lazily toward him then stopped, pain, fatigue, and narcotics combining to impede her motion. 

"While I would very much like to 'do something about it,'" he replied, "I cannot when you are in this condition."

She sighed as she laid back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. Her brow pulled together. "What condition?"

He smiled softly and stroked her hand gently until she fell asleep.

  
  


Two weeks later, she was released from the infirmary and okayed for light duty. True to form, she headed directly for her lab. When she turned her desk light on, she found a single red rose lying across her keyboard. She picked it up and stared at it, twirling it in her fingers. A shadow appeared in the doorway.

“I am glad you are well again, Samantha Carter.”

 


End file.
